


Hatchet

by orphan_account



Series: Hunger Games Simulator Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hunger Games Simulator, Mentions of Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Hunger Games Simulator fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatchet

From the moment the horn sounded, Makoto had had his eyes on Mukuro, and she seemed to change completely when placed in a kill-or-be-killed situation. Not in a good way, either. The way she waited for her opportunity, rushed the Cornucopia and then returned to the shadows once again unsettled him. But then again, as a former Ultimate Soldier, such a tactic was to be expected.

Makoto didn't think he stood much of a chance if she was the opposition, so he grabbed a hatchet - one of the few weapons that had been overlooked thus far - and looked to find a position that wasn't surrounded by his potential killers.

He'd only barely found his spot when he saw Mukuro again. This was her in her element: clutching at a combat knife, waiting for an attacker to strike... and she was moving towards him. Shit.

Makoto found himself backed against a wall of trees, with Mukuro approaching him, and he had the opportunity to look at her face to face. True enough, this was not the somewhat awkward girl he had known (and, he'd admit, sort of liked) back before they found themselves here. All he saw was killer instinct, and just a hint of--

\--was that really?--

\--despair.

It was like that strange sister of Mukuro's had always said. This was despair, a look of pure nothingness in her eyes. Makoto found himself genuinely fearing for his life.

She drew closer, and Makoto knew there would be no way he could escape Mukuro alive. He closed his eyes, raised his hatchet slightly, and futilely fought against the humanity holding him back.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes, a glance slightly to the right, a clumsy swing of the hatchet. Then another, followed soon by a third. When Makoto opened his eyes again, it was too painful to swing again. He dropped to his knees as tears fell to the ground, as he watched the blood, the life, seep away from her.

**"Makoto Naegi kills Mukuro Ikusaba with a hatchet."**

It wasn't supposed to be this way.


End file.
